


Blue Eyes, Grey Skies

by 914321



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914321/pseuds/914321
Summary: Lex was singing again. Joseph can't help but listen.





	Blue Eyes, Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Another Joseph/Lex fic I found in my drafts. 
> 
> Mild implied smut.

Blue eyes, Grey Skies

Lex was singing again.

 _“Blue eyes”_ – Joseph loved it when he sang that song, the way his voice would croon over the gentle notes, rich and heavy. The way his head tilted to him in acknowledgement halfway through the song, his arms halfway through putting his shirt on.

‘Leaving so soon?’ he asked, watching from the bed as he pulled the shirt over his head.

‘Yep.’

Joseph reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt, smiling serenely, ‘Don’t.’

Lex paused, a bemused expression formed on his face. He pulled Joseph’s hand away and grabbed at his shoulders, leaning over him as he pushed him firmly back down onto the bedsheets, foreheads almost touching. He could see every feature of his beautiful face; grey eyes, a strong jaw, and those lips...

‘Go home, Joseph.’ He said, his voice full of amusement, ‘You have a family.’

He could feel a blush crawl back up to his cheeks, he felt the pressure leave his body as Lex straightened again and he struggled to regain some of his dignity, ‘What if I don’t want to?’

Lex gave him one of those glances, unreadable as always – he swears he mocks him sometimes. He turned his attention next to his shoes. ‘I’m still going to leave.’

‘Don’t you love me?’

‘You know this isn’t the same thing.’

‘You don’t know that.’

There was a huff of laughter from Lex, ‘We’ve listened to Jimmy Buffett; we both know what this is.’

With a loud sigh, Joseph covers his eyes. He did know what it was. But he didn’t want to stop either. ‘Why do you care so much?’ he asked, sounding annoyed.

Lex fell silent. For a while, he didn’t say anything as he continued to tie his shoes. Joseph assumed he lost interest in the matter but then-

‘I wasn’t always a good father to Amanda.’ He stood up, not facing the other man as he explained, the cool easy-going tone of his voice had disappeared and he seemed suddenly uncomfortable, ’I… it wasn’t easy dealing with Jessie’s death.’

A silence followed. Joseph became painfully aware of everything that Lex hadn’t said and ever look, every word that he had ever said made sense. he should have backed away then but there Lex was; more vulnerable than he had ever seen him and it only drew him closer. He sat up, forgetting himself as he reached out and touched the taller man’s shoulder. He didn’t move, Joseph grasped him gently and leaned forward.

‘Lex, I’m-’

But he never finished; Lex’s thumb gently pressed against his lips and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the side of his forehead. When he pulled away, there was that smile again.

‘Time for both of us to go home, blue eyes.’

 


End file.
